Vision of Love
by Bri-chan
Summary: A vignette on 1 Corinthians 13:48


_ … Love is patient,  
love is kind …_

On Friday…

"Jessica, I would like to see this room cleaned up this weekend."

"Okay, Dad. I'll get it done."

On Saturday…

"Jessica? Are you going to get it done? If not, I'll have to take this computer out of your room!"

"I set off time tomorrow to get it done, dad! It'll be done, I promise."

Sunday Afternoon…

"Jessica, it doesn't look like its getting done."

"Don't worry dad. I promised you, remember?"

Sunday Night…

"Jessica! Your room is _still_ not clean! What's the meaning of this?!"

"I'm sorry dad. I forgot."

"You should've made it top priority."

"Look dad, I'm sorry. I really am. You can take the computer away now."

"Well…you seem so sincere and willing to give up the computer, I'll give you till next weekend to clean this dump up, okay?"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do Jessie. After all, you're my only daughter."

_ … It does not envy,  
it does not boast,  
it is not proud …_

"Ariel, I saw you with Mickey the other day."

"WHAT?! What are you talking about Ryan?"

"You know, at Dairy Queen. You two were flirting like crazy."

"We were not flirting! We know each other well. We're friends. Please understand?"

"How well is well?"

"Just stop it already! Don't you see? I only have eyes for you Ryan! Why can't you comprehend that?"

Silence hangs in the air, waiting to plunge on the arguing couple.

"I see it now. I really mean that much to you?" 

"Yes, Ryan. I love you."

Ryan turns to face all the pedestrians who were off in their own thoughts.

"Did you hear that? SHE LOVES ME!"

"Stop that! Please! We don't need to go shouting around how we feel."

"But…we love each other."

Pause. "You just don't get it, do you?"

_ … It is not rude,  
it is not self-seeking,  
it is not easily angered …_

"I…I talked to Brandon yesterday."

"Oh really? And what happened?"

"We sat down and talked for a long time…especially about the things I have done."

"Like what, Anne?"

"Oh come on Kyle! You know exactly what stupid things I've done in the past!"

Kyle sits quietly, waiting for Anne to continue.

"Remember that one time when we were fighting a few months back, and I had this fling with Sean? Well, that was the smartest thing I ever did, wasn't it? I mean, once he dumped me for Hikaru and you found out and it took so long for us to get back…"

"But that was in the past Anne. I can understand what you were going through. It's okay, really."

"And when I flirted with Andy in front of you…"

"That was nothing! Don't worry about _that_ petty thing."

"And, worse of all, my once huge crush on Brandon… That put the three of us in a sticky situation. And just yesterday Brandon pointed out how vulnerable I was then. You could have easily just swooped in and manipulated me for your own purpose. But you didn't."

"Of course I didn't. Why would I do that to you, Anne? You amaze me sometimes."

"But other men would've done it instantly. I mean, here I was torn between two guys. You two could've easily competed with each other to win my heart. Played games with me just to beat the other guy. But neither of you did."

"The reason why I didn't do that to you is because I love you, silly."

_ … it keeps no records  
of wrongs …_

"Justin! You're late!"

"Sorry Mom!"

A few minutes later…

"Ack! Justin! That was my favorite vase!"

"Sorry Mom!"

15 minutes later…

"Justin, keep your hands out of the cookie jar! We're going to have dinner soon!"

"I'm sorry Mom… I'm just so hungry!"

"Well be patient!"

A half an hour later…

"Justin, you do _not_ feed Fido your vegetables. No cookies for you!"

"But Mom…"

"No buts Mister." 

An hour later…

"Ahah! I knew you were going to try and steal some cookies!"

"Sorry Mom…its just I did so much bad stuff today, I knew you wouldn't let me have any."

"Bad stuff? What bad stuff?"

"You know, about ruining your vase and stuff."

Laughter erupts from the mother. "Oh don't worry about that sweetie."

"Really?"

"Really. Now have a cookie."

_ … Love does not delight in evil  
but rejoices with the truth …_

"Ahh! Sarah! What are you doing?!"

"Lindsey, I can explain…"

"And what good reason would there be for those gashes in your arm?!"

"Look Lindsey…lately I've been really depressed. My life is so messed up, you know? So I release the pain and suffering in my life through cutting. It worked for others; it'll work for me."

"No, that is not true! It has never worked for others in the long run. Do you understand that? It'll just get worse if you let this continue. Just stop doing this to yourself!"

"No! And why do you care anyway? I'm just a stupid, talent-less fat girl who can't ever do something right. I should be despised."

"Sarah! How dare you say that about yourself! You are not stupid; you're smart in different areas! And you do have talent, and in singing! You are not fat; you're skinny! And everyone makes mistakes Sarah. You just have to accept it as life and move on."

"What are you talking about? Where am I smart? I suck at singing, and I am freaking fat! Look at everyone at school! _They're_ skinny."

"No, they're anorexic. And have you ever listened to yourself? You sound great. And you're smart in writing. Your lyrics are very good. If these are the only reason why you're depressed, then snap out of it!"

Tears are inching there way down Sarah's cheeks. "Oh Lindsey… thank you so much. You haven't saved me, but… I'll get there eventually."

"It's no problem Sarah."

_ … It always protects,  
always trusts,  
always hopes,  
always perseveres … _

Two orphans are huddled together alone.

"Melissa… what do you think is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know Jack… I really don't."

"What do you want to happen?"

"I want two loving, caring families to find us here shivering in the cold and take us back with them, so we can continue living our lives normally."

"Do you think that will ever happen?"

"I doubt it."

"I think it will."

"Really?"

"I'd like to, anyway."

"Well, no matter what happens, I'll still be there for you."

"And I will always be there to make sure you're not hurt!"

A playful punch in the arm is thrown by Melissa. "You think that I will be hurt that easily?! Well think again!"

Giggling, "You're right, you're right. Promise me that we'll always be together?" 

"Promise."

_ … Love never fails …_


End file.
